


A Change

by HobbitatHogwarts



Series: Season 2: All the Different Ways We Could Have Gotten the Peggy/Daniel Kiss [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 2x08, F/M, Floor Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitatHogwarts/pseuds/HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: “I need to change.” Daniel’s mouth opens like a codfish, his brain working at a hundred miles an hour. “Well really I need a hot bath.” she adds passively, and his mind short circuits. Peggy. Changing. Naked. Christ.Takes place in 2x08 "The Edge of Mystery."





	A Change

“Wait where are you going?” Daniel asks taking in his surroundings. He had followed Peggy into one of the many rooms at Stark’s mansion, not paying any attention to the layout of the house. There are clothes strewn around the room, a writing desk piled with books, and a boudoir with haphazardly set up makeup. Peggy walks further into what is clearly her bedroom, turning back to look at him, curls swinging. How she could still look so beautiful and put together after an all nighter of crime busting, he would never understand.

“I need to change.” Daniel’s mouth opens like a codfish, his brain working at a hundred miles an hour. “Well really I need a hot bath.” she adds passively, and his mind short circuits. Peggy. Changing. Naked. _Christ_.

She mumbles and motions with her finger for him to turn. He stares at her manicured finger, uncomprehending, until out of the corner of his eye he sees her eyebrows raise in question.

“Oh yeah.” he says pulling himself together. He flails for a minute. He should probably leave, he has no business being in a woman’s bedroom, but she hadn't told him to go and he finds his feet won’t move despite his best efforts. Instead, he turns his back to her as requested. He hears the clack of her heels as she walks further into the room. _Pull yourself together Sousa_. He looks around the room trying to focus on anything that could serve as a distraction.

“You were saying? Josef Manfreddi and Whitney Frost.” Peggy asks from behind him. His eyes pass quickly over a chaise long, and he gives himself whiplash. Among some sleeping robes and discarded shirts lies a garter belt. It’s draped over the arm of the chaise, right in his field of vision. _Shit_. Wrong kind of distraction.

“Uh yeah, they were an item.” he hears himself explain, though his brain isn’t connecting to his mouth. The garter belt is frilly and _shit it’s still attached to a pair of her panties_ , quickly discarded and thrown there a previous night. Despite his best efforts, his eyes focus in on the underwear. Before his mind can wander too far, he hears her heels come closer behind him.

“Movie star Whitney Frost and a mobster?” she asks, incredulous.

“Remember the Figaro street slaughter?”

“Six criminals, gunned down during a card game.” she recalls and he hears her retreat farther into the room.

“Tabloids say that happened the same day Whitney dumped Manfredi for Calvin Chadwick.” Daniel says his eyes still glued to that garter belt. He’s seen one before, he’s not a child. But these were on Peggy Carter’s body, the panties were pressed against her core. He can imagine running his hands up her thighs, unbuckling the garter for her, kissing the red marks they leave in their wake. He clenches his fist.

“So he’s a maniac.” Peggy says from behind him.

“He’s a man in love.” Daniel says and curses at the softness of his voice. Suddenly there’s the sound of clothes hitting the floor behind him. Daniel swears he stops breathing. He stares at the ceiling, the only reliable option at this point.

“How’s Mr Jarvis?” he asks, trying to distract himself.

“Hurting.” Peggy says, her voice quiet. “But he’s strong.” she says and continues moving. She suddenly stops again. “Shit.”

“Is everything okay?” he asks.

“Yes.” she says, “Though I’ve caught my shirt on my watch. Shit.” There’s the shuffle of clothes and a few grunts from Peggy, before the sound stops again. “Sorry, Daniel, I’m going to need your help.” she says defeated.

“What do you need me to do?” he asks.

“I need you to come back here and untangle me.”

_Oh no._

“Christ.” Daniel curses silently, still looking at the ceiling. He’s half hard, and ashamed but he doesn’t have any choice. “Right.” he says more loudly, turning. He walks with confident strides into the second part of the bedroom. He doesn’t even glance at the bed, that’s a can of worms he can’t open right now. Instead he turns and faces the folding screen. “All right, I’m coming.” he says loudly. He ungraciously rounds the corner of the screen, barely fitting in the small slit between it and the wall.

He can’t decide if what he finds on the other side makes him want to laugh or takes his breath away.

Peggy’s arms are stuck above her head, her blouse tangled, meeting in the middle at her watch. Her face is hidden behind her shirt.

“This is mortifying.” she mumbles, and he can’t help but laugh a little. But then he looks down and his laughter dies in his throat. Peggy’s shirt only covers above her collarbone. He takes in her brassiere, clinging to her breasts, the curves of her hip as they dip into the skirt she had put on before getting stuck. He can feel himself straining against his pants. He takes a deep breath and jumps into action.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” he says moving forward, beginning to untangle the mess of the shirt.

“Which secret is that?” she asks.

“The well kept secret that Peggy Carter is actually a big klutz.” he says, and he laughs at her indignant huff through her shirt. “There got it!” he says, untangling the watch from the shirt. He slides it off her wrist to avoid re-tangling, and gently helps take the shirt off her tangled arms. As her face is revealed, he keeps his eyes on her, and _shit when had they gotten so close_? As the shirt falls to the floor, Peggy fully freed, she looks up at him. She doesn’t turn away or step back, and he couldn’t even if he wanted to.

“Thanks.” she breathes quietly, breath tickling his face.

“No problem.” he says, but he doesn’t turn, doesn’t show any of the propriety a gentleman should. Then all of a sudden there are warm lips against his and soft skin under his hands. Peggy’s hands are at his shirt, undoing the buttons. And suddenly it hits him. He’s kissing Peggy Carter. And she’s kissing him back. He lets out a surprised sound and surges forward, kissing her hungrily. She smiles into the kiss, opening her mouth to him. She pushes his shirt off his shoulders, and he lets it fall to the floor. Her warm hands come to his chest, running over his skin. Her touch leaves his skin tingling. His arm comes to circle her waist, pulling her towards him. The skin of her bare stomach touches his and his mind short circuits. The lace of her brassiere presses against him, and he’s painfully hard against his trousers. He hopes she doesn’t notice. But Peggy doesn’t seem to care about impropriety because her hand grabs his and moves it up to her breast. His hand perfectly moulds around her heavy breast. He brazenly slips his hand inside the fabric of her brassiere, his hand brushing against her nipple and Peggy gasps in his mouth. She bites at his lower lip lightly and he squeezes her breast, his fingers coming to play with her nipple. She moans, moving closer to him. Daniel takes a step forward and stumbles, his crutch clattering to the floor. He falls to one knee, a jolt of pain shooting up his leg. But he barely notices because his fall has brought his face level to Peggy’s crotch.

“Daniel, bollocks, I’m so sor-“ Daniel cuts Peggy off, hands firm on the back of her thighs to pull her closer. “Daniel what-“ his hand comes to unzip the back of her skirt. It falls to her feet and Daniel groans. She has on a garter belt, attached to a pair of lace white panties. Daniel bites his lip and runs his hand up her thighs. He can hear Peggy’s breath coming short above him. He unhooks her garter belt, pulling her stockings down one at a time. Once he’s thrown them across the room, he places a gentle kiss to her ankle, then another just above. He places light kisses all the way up her shin and up her thigh. Peggy’s hand comes to grasp at his shoulder, nails digging into his skin. Daniel finally makes his way back up to her panties. He places a light kiss to the fabric covering her centre. Peggy gasps, her hips instinctively moving closer to him. Daniel obliges and pulls off her panties, his mouth coming to her core. She’s wet and warm and as his tongue runs over her, Peggy moans, her grip on him going tighter. He licks over her again and she moans louder. His tongue prods at her entrance, and Peggy throws her head back.

“Good god Daniel.” his mouth closes around her clit and she gasps. He sucks there a few times, Peggy’s moans coming louder and louder. Suddenly, Peggy pushes him back, falling to her knees as well. Peggy pushes him back roughly until he lies on his back, pulling her with him. Peggy sits on his lap and just the feel of her wetness against his pants is too much. She unzips his trousers and pulls them down with his underwear in one go. She doesn’t even glance at his prosthetic on the way up. Peggy takes his cock in her hand and it takes all of his willpower not to cum there and then. Peggy moves him to her centre, and in the back of his mind he wants to protest, that he wanted this moment to be more romantic, not on a floor surrounded by discarded clothing. But then Peggy sinks down on him and he can’t remember what he was protesting about.

She’s so tight and warm and Daniel has to hold on to her hip so as to not lose himself. He snaps his hips up, not being able to help himself and Peggy gets a fire in her eyes. She moves her hips back up, and slams them back down again and Daniel’s mouth falls open, hand gripping tighter on her hip. She does it again and this time he rolls his hips up to meet hers. She moans, hips rocking. Daniel thrusts up again, his free hand coming to play with her breasts again. Peggy growls and he thrusts harder into her and her head falls back as she cums around him.

Daniel groans as she instinctively tightens around him and he thrusts one more time before he’s falling right after her. She falls onto him, his arms circling around her. Her lips come to meet his and he grips her hair to hold her closer. He kisses her lightly, her swollen lips caught in his. They both pull back, breath heavy.

“Maybe I will take that bath now.” Peggy mumbles. Daniel can’t argue with that.


End file.
